ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp
| publisher = Nintendo | series = Animal Crossing | engine = Unity | platforms = iOS, Android | released = | genre = Social simulation | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | director = Kazuyoshi Sensui | producer = Hideki Konno | designer = | programmer = | artist = | composer = }} Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp }} is a free-to-play social simulation mobile game in Nintendo's ''Animal Crossing series for iOS and Android devices. It was released in Australia in October 2017, and worldwide the following month. The game continues the series of social simulations that allow players to interact with a small campsite with various campers, performing small tasks, engaging in commerce, and decorating living spaces. Gameplay Animal Crossing is a series of social simulation video games in which players customize their avatars' living spaces and communities by trading materials and favors for decorative items. In Pocket Camp, the player decorates a campsite in lieu of a town, and gathers materials such as wood and cotton from the surrounding area to trade for furniture orders. The player-character befriends neighboring animal characters, who can visit the player's campsite, as can other human players both invited and at random. The player's avatar can travel to multiple locations, such as Sunburst Island or Saltwater Shores, and a marketplace that sells furniture and avatar clothing. The player's customization options extend to their avatar's gender, facial traits, and recreational vehicle abode. Neighbors in nearby "recreation sites" reward the player with crafting materials for completing requests. A local blacksmith/carpenter turns these resources into furniture, pools, and new locations. The player can attract specific neighbors by placing their favorite furniture at the campsite. Each visit increases that relationship's experience level, in a new game mechanic for the series. Akin to previous games, the player can also fish and pay off a debt on their home. The mobile game introduces a microtransaction currency—Leaf Tickets—which the player can use to reduce in-game timers or to craft without raw materials. The player accrues Leaf Tickets by completing in-game tasks or buying the currency outright through the real-world app store. The player can also trade Leaf Tickets for special event furniture, which attracts specific characters to the player's campsite. The game's developer plans to introduce seasonal events and furniture with limited availability. Development Nintendo planned a mobile game in its Animal Crossing series among the company's first smartphone releases, as announced in early 2016. The Animal Crossing series was selected for its wide demographic reach. The mobile game was originally scheduled for release later that year but was later delayed, as Nintendo prioritized its release of Super Mario Run. Over the next year, Nintendo experimented with microtransactions in the mobile Fire Emblem Heroes. On October 25, 2017, Nintendo revealed Pocket Camp during a Nintendo Direct presentation as its fourth mobile app. It was immediately released in Australia the same day for iOS and Android platforms, and was released worldwide in 41 other countries on November 21, 2017. An update in December 2017 brought limited edition Christmas-themed items, such as Santa Claus outfits and Christmas trees. Reception }} Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp received "mixed or average" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. As of September 2018, the game has grossed . Accolades Less than a week before its worldwide release, the game won the award for "Studio of the Year" (Nintendo EPD) at the 2017 Golden Joystick Awards; after it was released, it was nominated for "Best Mobile Game" in IGN's Best of 2017 Awards. In Game Informer s Reader's Choice Best of 2017 Awards, it took the lead for "Best Simulation Game". It was also nominated for the A-Train Award for Best Mobile Game at the New York Game Awards 2018, for "Mobile Game of the Year" at the 2018 SXSW Gaming Awards, and for "Mobile Game of the Year" at the 2018 Golden Joystick Awards. At the Famitsu Awards, it won the Excellence Prize. Notes References }} External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Free-to-play video games Category:IOS games Category:Life simulation games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Social simulation video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Video games with downloadable content Category:Nintendo Entertainment Planning & Development games Category:Unity (game engine) games